Get Away
by Guardian Saturn
Summary: Little bit longer than drabble. Rose and Mickey get into a fight when she decides she needs to get away. Post Doomsday, implied 10Rose. Rated for minor language. And I don't own anything.


Rose shook her head, blonde hair moving out of her face as she pulled shirts, jackets, underclothes, pants, skirts, and anything she could find out of the dresser drawer. Tears had started in her eyes again, but she wiped them away in determination to not cry. She was so tired of crying.

The duffel on her bed seemed crammed almost to bursting as she shoved the last bit in. There it was…everything about this life packed away in a bag that rested on the duvet. It was almost laughable, really, as she stared at it. That everything that should mean so much to her could just be packed away like it was nothing. Well, it kind of was nothing to her.

She sniffled again and wiped at her face, patting her pockets to make sure she had everything. Her phone, keys, and ID were all present and accounted for. She had more than enough money to get where she needed to go and the gas tank of Pete's sleek, black BMW was full. That was all she needed.

With a grunt she hoisted the bag up on to her shoulder, her balance wobbling a little as she made her way out of the room and shut the door. She paused, listening to see if anyone was upstairs but heard nothing. A sigh of relief passed her lips as she stumbled down the stairs and made her way for the kitchen. It was still dark, as early as it was. She'd have at least a couple of hours of night to cover her and that was comforting. Plans like this always seemed better under the cover of darkness.

The bag dropped a little more heavily onto one of the barstools than she would have liked. Fear paralyzed her for a moment as she listened, her eyes closed and ear perked up. Nothing. Blessed nothing. Another sigh of relief came as she pulled down a piece of paper from the shopping list notebook and grabbed a pen.

Rose's hazel eyes swam over the blank paper as she stared at it, unsure of what to say? What would she tell them? What _could_ she tell them that they didn't probably already know? Would they even understand? _No._ She shook her head as a bitter laugh escaped her lips. She scrawled a note. It was simple. Far too simple, but there wasn't anything more she could say. There wasn't anything more she wanted to say.

_Mum, Pete, and Chris,  
I have to go. I don't know when I'll be back or even if I will be back. Please don't worry. And please don't go looking…if you love me you have to let me go.  
Rose_

She felt sick. How could she be doing this? Why was she doing this? What would it solve? She didn't care. She just didn't care. She had to go.

As her trainer clad feet moved silently across the living room she almost shrieked when she saw a figure on the couch move. Rose stifled a yelp as she moved to put the bag in front of her as means of defense against whatever beastie had decided to take up a nap on their couch. The figure moved out from under a blanket where Mickey's face poked out sleepily. She sighed then groaned softly.

"The hell are you doing here, then?" she asked, trying to keep her voice as quiet as possible.

"Came over pretty late…Pete said I could stay." He answered, obviously annoyed at being woken up.

"Oh. Well…go back to sleep then."

"Wotcha got in the bag?"

Rose paused, cursing to herself as she ran a protective hand over the strap of the bag, "nothin', just some…stuff."

"What time is it?" Mickey groaned, tossing the blanket back and sat up.

"Early. Go back to sleep."

"Nah, you already woke me. Fancy a cuppa?"

Rose shook her head, "No, I'm on my way out. Try and stay quiet so you don't wake the baby, yeah?"

"Yeah…where you goin' anyway?"

"Out."

A black eyebrow arched, "out?"

"Out." She confirmed and turned to start heading toward the door.

She made it to the car and was just closing the trunk when Mickey stormed out, holding the note she'd left. Another curse escaped her lips as she fought to not look at him and made a line to just get in the car. He stopped her as she opened the door, slamming it shut as he got in her face.

"What all this, then?"

"A note. Now let's not fight about this."

"Not fight about this? NOT FIGHT ABOUT THIS? The hell are you thinking?"

"I need to get out of here. If I don't I'll die."

"So you have to leave. Just up and go without even a goodbye? Just a crap note and you sneaking off into the night like some thief."

"It's not like that..." she started, but he held up a hand to quiet her.

"'Course it is! It always was! Ever since you met The Doctor you were too good to stay home. Now you're stuck here without him and you still run off? What? You think you're too good to have to stay here and deal like the rest of us?"

"That's not it!"

"Oh, wait, let me guess. He found a way back and now he's come to steal you away for good. Don't act like you wouldn't go either…I saw that look on your face when we went to that beach. I saw how he looked at you and how you looked at 'im."

"He's not coming back…" she was close to crying and her resolve was crumbling.

"No? Well what then? Where could you possibly have to be?"

"I'M GOING TO BAD WOLF BAY!" she shrieked, sobs enveloping her afterward.

"Back to the beach, then?" his voice was cold.

"If I stay here I'll die." She was trying to keep her voice steady.

"Then go. Go on and leave…I'll tell your mum that you found somewhere better to be." The cold had turned more harsh.

"It's not like that…please just..." she was pleading with him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Go on then! Go! Get out of here!" Mickey pulled the door to the car open and pushed her toward it, storming off toward the house.

Rose leaned against the car, sobbing as Mickey took the steps up to the house by two and turned to look at her. His hand was on the handle to the door, his eyes blazing with anger as he watched her lean against the car door, her knees threatening to give out as she cried. He couldn't stand it. He was about to burst out himself.

The blonde girl took a heaving breath to try and steady herself. She stood and leaned against the open door for a moment as she gathered herself. Her thoughts pulled themselves out of the muddles mass in her head and she pulled out the keys from her pocket. Another moment later she was in the car and had the engine started. Her cloudy hazel eyes stared at the man on the porch and as she put the car in gear she mouthed the words _I'm sorry_ even though she knew they would go unnoticed.

Mickey shook his head and went back inside, closing the door as quietly as he could. When he turned though, he saw Pete and Jackie standing in the living room. Jacking held baby Christopher on her hip and the three turned to look at him. He bit his lip and walked over, handing Rose's note to Pete.

Pete read it and winced, shaking his head before handing it over to Jackie whose eyes glazed over with tears. The two parents looked at Mickey with eyes full of confusion and anger. He gulped and held up a hand, "I know what you're trying to say."

Jackie's eyes narrowed and she stepped forward, "why didn't you stop her?"

Mickey shook his head, "I couldn't."

Pete grabbed the young man's shoulder and turned hi to face him, "what do you mean you couldn't stop her?"

"She was gonna go no matter what any of us said."

"Well where's she going?" Jackie asked, her voice bordering on hysteria.

Mickey opened his mouth to answer, but paused. Rose's crying face and shattering voice echoed in his ears as he took a breath. He rested a hand on Jackie's shoulder and shook his head, "dunno. She didn't say."

"Well we have to find her!" the blonde woman hissed, turning and heading for the phone.

"No. Don't. She's right." Mickey's voice sounded like it was a surrender.

Jackie turned, "excuse me?"

Mickey nodded, "She's right. You have to let her go."

So many hours, or was it days, later Rose walked along the sandy coast line that was so familiar even though she'd only been there once. Icy cold wind whipped her hair around as she neared that place…tears gathered in her eyes as she found a rock close by and sat. She could almost see him…standing there in his pinstripe suit and glasses. They'd be playing in the water, if she had her way, daring each other to jump in just as kids might. It made her smile.

The landlord had said the place wasn't that special so the rent was cheap. Rose's Norwegian wasn't the best, or any good at all, but the old woman had taken pity on her when she saw the poor, windblown and sad girl. The room was right on the water, or damn near close enough, with views of all the beach from one of the windows. The new tenant stared out at the window for a long time before she turned to the landlord who leaned precariously on a cane in the doorway.

"So what brings you here, my dear?" the woman asked in broken English.

"I needed to get away."


End file.
